


Haikyuu x Transgender/Nonbinrey Reader

by KacchanxDeku12



Series: Anime x Readers [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Smut, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacchanxDeku12/pseuds/KacchanxDeku12
Summary: This Is My Haikyuu x Nonbinrey Reader
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Series: Anime x Readers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147844
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

If You Have Any Requsets Please Leave Them On This Page! I Wont Be Able To See It If You Comment On Any Other Ones- Its Easier To See If It's In One Space. I Will Do Any Requst Given To Me As Long As The Age Gap Is No Bigger Then 18 Years I Will Not Do Underage Unless Both Charters Are The Same Age And No Rape/Non Con.

You Must Be Spacific If You Want Smut Fluff Angest Gore Or Anything Else And If You Want Kinks You Must Be Spacific Over Which Kinks You Want Aswell.

I Will Do Any Charter  
Tell Me If You Want To Be Top(Seme) Or Bottom(Uke).


	2. <Keys>

•F/N-First Name

•L/N-Last Name

•F/C-Favorite Colour

•Hg-Hight

•H/L-Hair Lengh

•H/C-Colour

•N/N-Nickname

•S/C-Skin Colour

•T/N-Transgender/Nonbinrey

•E/C-Eye Colour


	3. Kageyama

Fluff  
Angest  
Soft Kageyama  
Transgender Male Reader  
(Reader Has Not Had Hormone Changes And Weres A Binder)  
×No Pov×  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
○You Have Always Been Insurce And Tobio Is Gonna Show You Why He Loves You  
▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎  
A Young Male Ran Out Of The Gym Crying Into The Changing Room. He Was Standing Keeping Track Of The Scores When He Felf Wettness Filling Up His Boxers His Periods. He Started Bleeding. He Needed To Get To The Showers He Leaned Against The Locker Crying.

When He Felt Arms Wrap Around His Waist. You Turned Round And Burried Your Face In His Neck. Kageyama Could Feel Your Tears On His Shoulders He Moved To The Shower So You Were Both Under It Before Turning It On.

He Slowly Stripped You Off His Pants But Other Then That Left You Alone Your Hair Was Soaked But It Felt Nice With His Fingers Running Though Your Hair Kageyama Helped You Clean Up And Had Yachi Grab You Some Pads. "Shh It's Ok" Your Boyfriend Comfored You While You Nodded Off.

You Loved Your Boyfriend Was Your Last Thoght Before You Fell Asleep.


	4. Kiyoko

Smut  
Top Kiyoko  
Bottom Reader  
Transgender Male Reader  
(Reader Has Not Had Hormone Changes And Weres A Binder)  
(I'm A Trans Male So Thats Why I Wrote This)  
×No Pov×  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
○You've Been Feeling Negelgected So You Decide To Piss Your Girlfriend Off  
▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎  
Your Girlfriend Kiyoko Was Once Again To Busy For You And You Were Getting Needy You Were Scwiming Around And Rubbing You Thigh's Together Your Hand Was Between Your Legs As If That Would Stop Your Arousal. You Could Tell Your Whimpering Was Annoying Kiyoko From The Twitch Of Her Ear But She Was To Stotic To Do anything.

Your Whimpering Was Getting Louder When She Finally Snapped She Pushed You Down On To The Bed Dipping Her Fingers In To You Pants Slipping Her Finger Into Your Hole Thrusting Her Finger Gently To Lossen You Up. You Bit Your Finger Feeling Yourself Get Wetter When She Slipped A Second Finger Into You.

Kiyoko Pulled Your Pants Of Playing With Your Dick With Her Thumb. Kiyoko Always Tried To Be Gentle With You Because Of Your Gender Dysforiya. So She Unclipped Your Binder But Kept Your Shirt On So You Could Breath. Kiyoko Wrapped Her Lips Around Your Dick Suckling Lightly. Kiyoko Lifted Herself Up Rolling Her Hip Against Your's While She Reaches Over To Get The Double Sided Dildo.

She Put One End In Her And On End In You. She Started To Thrust Making You Move You Hips Against Hers You Stratch Her Back Slowly, Getting Louder As You Both Orgasim.


End file.
